Hokuto Hotel
by Lupiot
Summary: Lors de la coupe Hokuto. Nos deux jeunes héros se retrouvent par mégarde enfermés dans la même chambre. OS. PWP.


**Auteur :** Lupiot

**Genre : **Yaoi(avertissement lemon), un poil d'humour

**Base :** Hikaru no Go

Ma première fic sur HnG. Le pairing est d'une originalité _fabuleuse_ (mais que voulez-vous, ils sont troooop...mimi...-plein de pitis coeurs autour de la tête). Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°

Hikaru se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Ouah ! Ça fait du bien de relâcher la pression ! dit il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Akira s'assit posément en face de lui, l'air encore complètement absorbé dans sa partie. Hikaru le regarda puis demanda d'un ton léger au fils du Meijin comment se profilait sa partie. Comme prévu, Akira lui répondit par un regard noir profondément extatique de l'insouciance de son compagnon.

-Oh relax, fit Hikau en souriant, c'est la pause de midi !

-Oui tu as raison ce n'est pas comme si c'était un tournois important. Après tout, ce n'est que la coupe Hokuto, nous ne sommes _que_ les représentants du Japon et nous sommes seulement en train de jouer contre les étoiles montantes de Chine et de Corée.

Hikaru lui fit un sourire crispé.  
Son adversaire à lui était redoutable. Certes, aucun pronostic ne pouvaient encore être établi quand à l'issu de leur partie mais Hikaru savait qu'il lui faudrait combattre de toutes ses forces et ne jamais relâcher son attention, après le déjeuner. Mais en attendant, il se mangerait bien un petit ramen… un gargouillement sonore retentit à cette évocation et Akira eut un léger sourire. Lui-même ne mangeait jamais au milieu d'une partie, tandis qu'Hikaru pouvait avaler de quoi nourrir un régiment.

-Tu as vu la partie de Yashiro ? demanda le brun d'un air intéressé.

-Oui je l'ai aperçue en passant… rien de notable jusqu'à présent. J'aimerais beaucoup voir jouer Su-Yong Hong. Quelle poisse que nos parties se déroulent en même temps !

-Oui moi aussi j'aimerais voir les autres parties, répartit Akira d'un air avide. On pourrait se retrouver ce soir pour se les montrer ?

Hikaru approuva vivement l'idée, puis partit manger avec Maître Kurata, essayant avec embarras de refuser la promesse d'autographe que lui lançait le joueur de talent. 'Si tu gagnes, Shindo, je te l'écrirai jusqu'à la moitié du nom !' 'Mais j'en veux pas de votre truc !'

/  
/  
/

Akira avait gagné.

Hikaru avait gagné.

Yashiro avait perdu.

L'équipe japonaise explosait toutes les prévisions : Seong-Ha-Ko, le jeune talentueux et prometteur professionnel de Corée, vainqueur de nombreux tournois, avait dû s'incliner devant le talent de Toya. Les journalistes envahissait le hall de l'Hotel et submergeaient les jeunes joueurs de questions. Le monde du Go était en ébullition, le Go Weekly côtoyait de près les records de vente du temps de la jeunesse de Koyo Toya, où le Go n'était pas encore démodé.

-Cela suffira messieurs les journalistes ! Nos jeunes champions ont besoin de se reposer pour demain !

/  
/  
/

-Ouf !

Hikaru referma la porte de sa chambre d'Hotel. Ses mèches brunes et blondes était désordonnées, il avait les joues rougies et le souffle court – échapper à une bande de journaliste en furie valait tous les entraînements militaires. Il se tourna épuisé mais joyeux vers ses deux condisciples, qu'il avait invités afin d'étudier les parties de la journée. Akira installait déjà le goban et Yashiro restait debout au milieu de la pièce d'un air indifférent. Hikaru partit chercher des boissons.

-Waow ! et après tu as joué ça ? Son coup était brillant !

-C'est un joueur vraiment exceptionnel, faisait Akira. J'ai répondu ça.

-M'étonne pas de toi, nota Hikaru d'un air réjoui.

-Mais lui ça l'a étonné un peu.

-Hé hé. Tu viens pas voir, Yashiro ?

Depuis une heure déjà qu'ils s'étaient installés – les deux ados/rivaux/amis/condisciples/plein de chose avaient retiré leurs vestes de costumes et allégeaient allégrement l'ambiance par leurs piques régulières et leurs disputes avortées – Yashiro n'avait pas bougé du coin de fauteuil sur lequel il semblait entreprendre de se fossiliser.

-Hey, Yashiro ? appela Hikaru.

Lentement le garçon aux cheveux argentés posa sa canette – qu'il n'avait pas ouverte – se leva et quitta la pièce.

-Hey, Yashiro, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria leur hôte en se relevant prestement.

Une main ferme le retint par le bras, tandis que la porte de la chambre se refermait sinistrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Laisse, Hikaru, lui fit son vis-à-vis. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils à ces paroles et se rassit en face d'Akira, celui-ci l'ayant entre-temps lâché.

-Je pense que pour lui, c'était très important de gagner. Notamment pour avoir la reconnaissance de ses parents. Je n'arrive pas bien à cerner son caractère mais je comprends qu'il soit frustré.

-C'est pas une raison pour partir comme ça ! s'offusqua Hikaru. Il n'a même pas lavé sa tasse, et je compte pas faire la vaisselle pour lui !

Akira leva les yeux aux ciel, véritablement épaté des capacités de son camarade en matière de remarques stupides. Il y eut un moment de silence.

-J'espère quand même qu'il ne va pas se focaliser là-dessus… Il est très doué… mais s'il se laisse envahir par sa frustration ou sa colère lors des parties de demain il risque de ne pas donner le maximum de son go.

Akira approuva silencieusement.

-Bon ! s'ébroua joyeusement Hikaru. Si on attaquait les choses sérieuses ? Une partie rapide, cinq secondes par coup ?

-Cinq secondes ?

Hikaru éclata de rire.

-Allez hop ! Presto ! Je fais nigiri.

-T'es complètement jeté.

-Hiii.

/  
/  
/

-Tu aurais dû jouer là Hikaru!

-Je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Tu aurais dû le voir !

-Ouais ben j'ai lu plus loin que ça, figure-toi !

-Peu importe, c'est ce coup qui t'as fait perdre !

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu manque terriblement de subtilité ?

-MON JEU ETAIT TROIS FOIS MEILLEUR QUE LE TIEN, TU AS FAIT N'IMPORTE QUOI !

-ET CETTE PINCE POURRIE, ELLE EST DE MOI PEUT-ETRE ?

-CETTE IDEE DE METTRE CINQ SECONDES PAR COUP AUSSI !

-TU ME POMPE, JE M'EN VAIS !

Et Hikaru se leva et soufflant comme un buffle, ramassa sa veste et alla d'un grand pas jusqu'à la porte, avant de se retourner aussi sec.

-C'est ma chambre, toi va-t-en !

-Parfait !

Et Akira se leva également en jetant des regards noirs à ses chaussures, plissa sa veste et ramassa sa sacoche avant de se diriger dignement vers la porte. C'est à ce moment que les deux adolescents entendirent un cliquetis dans la serrure. Des pas qui s'éloignaient. Puis plus rien. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et Akira saisit la poignée pour sortir. Il la secoua vainement. Puis posa sa sacoche et poussa la porte de son épaule en même temps qu'il actionnait la poignée.

-Tu m'as enfermé !

-Ben voyons je n'ai qu'un seul désir : me retrouver bloquer avec un parfait égocentrique hystérique.

Akira lui jeta un regard tueur et siffla un « Tss » qui ressemblait grandement au feulement meurtrier d'un chat en colère.

-Alors ouvre-moi.

Hikaru s'approcha en râlant et tourna la poignée sans conviction.

-On a fermé la porte de l'extérieur, dit-il.

-Mais qui ferait ça ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'autre d'un ton dépourvu de toute ça hargne. Mais tu l'as entendu comme moi, non ?

-Oui.

Akira replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et se mordit la lèvre.

-On crie ?

-Ok.

« AU SECOURS, ON EST ENFERMEEEES ! ROUVREZ ! »

« HOU-HOU, ON EST LAAA ! »

« OOOOHEEEEEEH ! »

-Ouvrez-moi cette foutue bordel de porte !

-Là c'était peut-être un peu trop Hikaru, admit son compagnon d'infortune.

-J'appelle la réception.

-Il est dix heures du soir.

-On peut rêver non ?

Tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip –biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip… –biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip… –biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…

-Akira, tu veux que je te dise un truc qui risque de profondément te démoraliser ?

-Non ?

-Y a personne à la réception. C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas comment tu vas sortir d'ici.

-Peut-être que… ma chambre est juste à côté : par la fenêtre ?

Ils se regardèrent longuement tous les deux. On prend conscience dans certaines circonstances que trentre-cinq étages représentent une hauteur appréciable.

-Zut c'est idiot, dit Akira. Je peux appeler mon père ?

-Il n'est pas en voyage en Chine ?

-Miiiiiiiinnnceuh…

-(Tilt) Appelons la chambre de Kurata ! proposa Hikaru. Il trouvera quelqu'un pour venir nous ouvrir ! Enfin surtout t'ouvrir à toi…

-Bonne idée.

Akira se saisit du téléphone, leva le doigt pour appuyer sur les touches du socle mais son geste resta en suspens.

-Euh, dis Hikaru, tu connais le numéro de la chambre de Kurata ?

Un ange passa. Suivirent une colonie de canards en plastique et Saï en tenue de ski.

-Nan désolé.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda le jeune brun mi-embarrassé mi-angoissé.

-Euh… fit Hikaru en se grattant la nuque.

-Je vais dormir ici…

-Euh, oui, faudra bien, répondit son camarade ravi de trouver une porte de sortie et se sentant bizarrement content de celle qui s'était imposée. Bon… en attendant… moi je voulais étudier des parties notées donc…

Hikaru étouffa un bâillement derrière la page du Go-Weekly sur laquelle il piquait du nez. Il observa un instant Akira plisser ses yeux vert sombre en amande sur un coup particulièrement offensif. Akira avait toujours ce même regard dur lorsqu'il jouait au go. C'était le reflet de sa puissance sur un goban. Car même si Hikaru l'égalait au niveau de la lecture, il ne pouvait qu'admettre être encore inférieur à son rival, en puissance tout du moins. Akira était impressionnant. Même à le regarder étudier mentalement une partie officielle, il dégageait de lui un aura de professionnel certain. Avachi sur le futon, les chevaux ébouriffés, les pieds écartés sur la table, sa chemise et son Tee-shirt froissés, Hikaru n'avait pas sa classe. 'Mouaif,' songea le garçon aux mèches blondes, 'mais il a pas l'air de s'amuser très souvent non plus', ricana-t-il intérieurement. 'C'est un grand coincé, notre Etoile du Go.' Bon. Hikaru sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'étira avec l'air de celui qui ne rêve que d'une chose : un bon lit.

-Je vais bientôt me coucher, signala-t-il à son camarade en le regardant. Si tu veux continuer à lire, mets la petite lumière, elle ne me dérangera pas.

Son ami sembla hésiter un peu puis se leva finalement, plaçant méticuleusement un marque page dans sa revue avant de la déposer sur la table de nuit.

-Je vais me coucher aussi, dit-il à son hôte.

-Attends. Tu vas dormir où ?

-Bin je sais pas, dans ton lit.

-Ah non non non ! refusa Hikaru sentant ses oreilles s'échauffer. Et moi, je dormirais où ?

-JE VAIS QUAND MÊME PAS DORMIR PAR TERRE !

-TU CROYAIS QUE J'ALLAIS TE LAISSER _MON_ LIT ?

-OUI !

-JE _RÊVE !_

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? siffla Akira après cinq minutes de silence idiot.

-Tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le sofa.

-Hin hin, grinça le fils du Meijin.

Hikaru ne dit rien. Le sofa faisait à peine un mètre trente de large, si bien que si Toya s'y allongeait non seulement ses pieds mais sa tête dépasseraient – et de beaucoup. Et alors ?  
Il n'y avait qu'une solution, aussi déprimante soit-elle – Hikaru aurait apprécié de _bien _dormir cette nuit.

-Bon, grimaça-t-il. On dormira tous les deux dans mon lit, annonça-t-il avec toute la mauvaise grâce du monde.

Akira se tut puis dit finalement, d'un air sincère :

-Je suis désolé Hikaru, de gâcher ta nuit. Franchement je préfèrerais être dans mon lit moi aussi.

-Boah, fit d'un ton léger son ami en se grattant la nuque puis en lui souriant, c'est pas de ta faute. Bon, pyjamas !

Et Hikaru commença à se déshabiller en sifflotant. Il jeta sa chemise et son Tee-shirt en vrac par-dessus ses épaules, envoya balader son jean sur le fauteuil et ses chaussettes sur le sofa. Au moment de retirer son caleçon il hésita tout de même un peu, rougit et se retourna vers Akira. Alors il vit l'estimé Akira Toya, debout dans son costume, la bouche ouverte, les yeux rivés sur son condisciple et surtout, le visage de la plus jolie couleur coquelicot qui soit. Hikaru n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle teinte de rouge soit humainement possible. Il faillit s'étrangler de rire et se dit qu'il devait paraître assez embarrassé lui-même sans en rajouter une couche sur la coincitude d'Akira.

-Je…je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. Heu… t'as qu'à te changer en attendant !

Evidemment, il était déjà en caleçon, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, dit-on. Hikaru s'enferma donc dans la petite mais luxueuse salle de bain de l'hôtel. Pendant ce temps Akira se remettait. En silence, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, toujours aussi rouge, l'air ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rougir comme ça, enfin ? Il avait encore les joues et le cou en feu. Ce n'était pourtant _vraiment pas _la première foi qu'il voyait un garçon de son âge se déshabiller ! Quand il allait encore au collège, il pratiquait l'endurance tous les mardis et ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été gêné dans les vestiaires, où une trentaine de garçons de son âge se retrouvaient en petite tenue à chaque fois. #Oui mais c'est Hikaru# Shit. Il connaissait à peine Shindo. C'était pour ça. Voilà. Oui mais, lui susurra une petite voix, tu ne connaissais pas non plus le nom d'un quart des garçons de ta classe. Et c'était vrai, Akira n'avait jamais vraiment eu de camarades de jeu. Grr, voir Hikaru se déshabiller l'avait déstabilisé parce qu'il ne s'y _attendait pas_, et c'était tout, ok ? #Tu parles. Tu bavais littéralement.#

BadaBOUM.

-Ça va Akira ? s'enquit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, légèrement affolé par le grand bram-dam qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le concerné releva la tête de sous son tee-shirt. Son pantalon baissé aux chevilles l'avait fait basculer le l'autre côté de la table basse tandis qu'il passait sa chemise par dessus sa tête, et il avait renversé au passage le pot des pierres noires de go, qui s'étaient répandues au sol et se glissaient dans chaque plis de ses vêtements.

-Oui-oui, ça va, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix fluette.

Bon sang mais à quoi pensait-il ?

#Tu bavais sur le corps de Shindo, rappelles-toi.

BANG-BadaBOUM.

-Toya ? s'inquiéta Hikaru.

°Je ne bavais pas sur le corps de Shindo.°

#Si, essuie-toi le menton d'ailleurs#

Pris de panique Akira s'essuya le menton – qui était sec – avant de se jeter comme un regard noir à lui-même. N'importe quoi.

#Tu ba-vais.#

°J'étais _gêné !°_

#Hm tu aurais bien aimé qu'il continue son strip-tease avoue#

° C'est du délire ! Je suis fou !°

C'est sur ses bonnes pensée que Akira vit son ami débarquer dans la pièce d'un air de profond scepticisme. Le brun dû admettre que sa position – en slip, le pantalon aux chevilles, les bras prisonniers au-dessus de la tête par sa chemise qu'il ne parvenait plus à enlever et enseveli par les pierres de go et la lampe métallique qu'il avait emporté dans sa deuxième chute – pouvait éventuellement surprendre un spectateur non averti.

-Pfff…muaHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Hihihi – snif – qu'est-ce que tu fais Akira ?

Le garçon était écrevisse.

°Attends voir toi, tu le regretteras°

-Tu veux pas m'aider à me relever au lieu de rire comme un dément ?

-Muihihi j'arrive fit le garçon méché de blond en essuyant une larme.

Il souleva son camarade par les hanches et celui-ci se sentit rougir encore plus. Hikaru commença ensuite à ranger les pierres de go en râlant et en les comptant. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de kimono léger – parce qu'on était en mai, et qu'à cette époque il fait chaud dans cette région du monde – de couleur beige, il avait un peu repeigné ses cheveux et était pieds nu. Akira quant à lui, à présent en slip, le dos tourné à Hikaru et invoquant toutes les divinités païennes de sa connaissance pour calmer son rougissement stupide et intempestif, alla tirer les rideaux, navré pour sa dignité de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Ce fut d'un ton tout à fait serein qu'il demanda à son hôte de lui prêter un tee-shirt.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Hikaru d'un ton gentil. Voualàp.

Akira enfila le vêtement noir à l'effigie de Dark Vador, replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et visa le lit avec une convoitise non feinte et non dissimulée.

Il se retrouva donc à attendre sagement assis sur le bord du lit une place – c'était là le fond du problème : si le lit avait été plus grand, Shindo lui aurait immédiatement proposé de le partager – qu'Hikaru ait fini de regrouper très approximativement leurs vêtements, éteint la petite lampe et se soit glissé dans les draps.

-Bonne nuit Akira.

-Bonne nuit Shindo.

-Hey, je t'ai appelé Akira, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Tu me gonfle. Bonne nuit Hikaru.

-Bonne nuit.

Des anges passèrent, et les minutes avec eux. Hikaru se fit la réflexion que mince, c'était tout de même drôlement étroit un lit une place une foi que deux corps y étaient logés. Il se retourna délicatement et se retrouva littéralement collé contre le dos d'Akira, qui outre l'immense tee-shirt Dark Vador et un slip blanc, ne portait rien. La température corporelle du garçon aux mèches blondes augmenta d'une bonne dizaine de degrés quand il sentit les jambes du brun gigoter juste devant les siennes. Il se tortilla un peu pour sortir son coude des côtes d'Akira – ce serait méchant de lui faire mal quand même – et comme celui-ci ne dormait pas non plus le brun se souleva un peu pour que Shindo enlève son coude et accessoirement, lui foute la paix. Le mouvement eut pour effet de décoincer le coude envahissant mais – ô surprise – dans la bataille, les fesses d'Akira vinrent se coller précisément contre le bassin d'Hikaru. Qui décida de ne plus bouger du tout, de peur que 1.son corps ait des réactions inconvenantes 2.cela ne provoque un nouveau mouvement de Toya plus embarrassant encore. Et dooonc… il fait très chaud dans cette chambre, soudain. Hikaru ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains – qu'il gardait le long de son corps dans une attitude révérencieuse mais inconfortable – mais n'osait ni bouger et encore moins les déplacer, ce qui impliquerait nécessairement qu'il les pose au moins sur les bras d'Akira. Celui-ci se ferait alors de fausses idées, ils n'oseraient plus jamais se regarder en face et dans une moindre mesure, la coupe Hokuto était foutue car ils seraient trop troublés. Ô cruelle destinée… Il garda donc ses mains le long du corps, dusse-t-il en avoir des crampes toute la nuit. Il sentit le fils du Meijin bouger conte lui. A l'évidence, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'est vrai que c'était très inconfortable de dormir à deux dans le même petit lit – 'quoique…' Mais l'inconfort d'Akira ne semblait pas tout à fait lié au meuble qui était sensé accueillir leur sommeil. Sa respiration était rapide et son corps brûlant et il n'arrêtait pas de repousser puis de re-tirer les draps, tout ça le plus discrètement possible n'osant à l'évidence pas déranger Hikaru.

Il faisait très très chaud dans cette chambre, décida également le brun, tournant toujours le dos à son ami, dont il sentait le dessin du torse à travers son tee-shirt et le kimono qu'il portait. #Tu es o-bsé-dé par Hikaru#

°Mais non !° s'affola le garçon.

#Mais si, il n'y a qu'à t'écouter : il y a deux ou trois couches de vêtements entre vous deux et tu trouve le moyen de sentir sa poitrine contre ton dos#

°…°

#Et depuis tout à l'heure ton subconscient te taraude avec… là où tu as mis tes fesses#

°Y a… y avait plus de place ailleurs°

#A d'autres. Et pourquoi ne pas te retourner carrément, et coller l'autre côté de tes fesses contre son bassin ?#

° ? L'autre côté de…°

#Mais oui… A l'arrière : les fesses ; et à l'avant… He he tu as compris. Mais te mets pas dans des états pareils ! rhô…#

°Mais t'es pas _bien ? _Au secours !° supplia le garçon.

#Hey je te signale que je suis une partie de toi#

°…Mon Dieu je suis un tel obsédé ?°

#Pas encore, mais c'est en bonne voie#

Akira semblait avoir autant de mal que lui à trouver le sommeil dans la situation troublante qu'ils partageaient. Hikaru se dit que si son ami faisait le mouvement de trop, son corps se mettrait à réfléchir à la place de sa tête, et s'en serait fini de leur amitié précaire. Pour se changer les idées, il regarda l'heure au cadran translucide de l'horloge de la chambre. Minuit moins cinq. Cela faisait déjà environ une heure qu'ils se tournaient et retournaient l'un contre l'autre, faisant monter la température de deux ou trois degrés à chaque fois et n'osant même pas se regarder. Hikaru avait mal au bras.

'Oh, puis zut'

-Akira ?

Le souffle rauque qui lui répondit n'avait rien à voir avec l'habituelle voix claire du garçon.

-O-oui ?

-Je peux poser mes mains sur toi ? Je veux dire ; j'ai mal au bras à force de le garder en l'air…

-…Oui.

Hikaru glissa sa main sur la hanche de son ami, relâchant ses muscles. Il inspira profondément en sentant Akira frissonner à ce contact. On se calme. Hm… l'odeur du fils du Meijin était délicieuse… il approcha un peu son nez du cou de son ami, inspirant encore, se moquant à présent de ses complexes états d'âmes : il était si bien contre la chaleur d'Akira…

°Il fait chaud°

#Déshabille-toi#

°…Tu…tu crois ?°

#…#

°Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Hikaru qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il…Il me _sent ?_°

#Il se rapproche. Ce n'est pas un empoté, pas comme d'autres.#

°C…C'est pas drôle ce que tu dis°

#Je suis une partie de toi#

°Je ne suis pas un empoté°

#Prouveuh-leuh, la-lala…#

-H…Hikaru ?

-Oui, Akira ?

Le souffle chaud et les mèches blondes caressantes dans son cou lui firent tourner la tête.

-Ça te dérange si j'enlève mon tee-shirt ? J'ai chaud…

Le sang battit aux temps de Hikaru, fit trois fois le tour de son cerveau, sembla migrer vers le cœur pour faire repartir l'organe à un rythme effréné, puis quitter insidieusement sa poitrine pour gagner une autre partie de son anatomie et… S.O.S.-S.O.S. martela en morse le cœur de l'adolescent.

#Oooh…#

°God…°

#Apparemment il est d'accord pour que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt.#

Akira tendit la main vers la table de nuit, où il alluma la petite lumière soft. Il se redressa un peu dans le lit afin d'enlever le vêtement, qu'il balança dans la pièce sans se soucier – franchement, rien à foutre – de l'endroit où il atterrirait, et se décida de tout son courage à jeter un regard à Hikaru. Hikaru qui… le dévorait du regard. Ses mèches blondes lui tombaient devant les yeux mais le brun captura malgré cela le regard obscurci de désir que lui lançait son… son ami, faute d'un autre mot que le cerveau d'Akira se refusait à trouver – la petite voix, bizarrement, était réduite au silence.

Hikaru, à demi dressé sur un coude, aurait donné son diplôme de pro, son cher goban, l'éventail de Saï et son propre go pour Akira, si on le lui avait demandé en cet instant. Quand son ami passa son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, découvrant le torse et le ventre plat à la peau fine et claire qu'Hikaru avait aperçut une ou deux heures auparavant sans s'en faire un royaume, son cœur, qui avait repris la vitesse réglementaire, s'emballa à nouveau, frisant le dix-huit battements par seconde. Mince, Akira, avec ses traits si fin, ses cheveux sombres encadrant son visage et ses yeux en amande se fermant à demi sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hikaru, on aurait dit un ange. 'Il est… mignon…' s'avoua douloureusement Hikaru en se rendant compte à cet instant que depuis longtemps en fait, son rival lui… plaisait. Il se mordit les lèvres. Akira croisa son regard, bouche entrouverte, regard embrumé, joues rosies. 'Il est siiiiiii mignon' fondit Hikaru dans un déchirement silencieux.

#Qu'est-ce que tu attends Akira ?#

°Je ne sais pas si… en fait… c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée tout ça… on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on fait, on est juste collés l'un contre l'autre alors forcément, à notre âge ça crée des…°

#…tensions.#

°Oh no-oui…°

#Hikaru a l'air de se sentir très à l'étroit dans son pyjama. Tu pourrais peut-être lui donner un coup de main, sans jeu de mots aucun ?#

° Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de conseil foireux° se désespéra Akira °Alors ?° supplia-t-il, °qu'est-ce que je fais ?°

#…D'abord, ré-éteins la lumière, vous serez plus à l'aise.#

Akira s'exécuta, tremblant.

#Glisse toi contre lui, comme tout à l'heure#

Hikaru sentit Akira se glisser à nouveau sous les couvertures, puis se tourner vers lui. Tous deux respiraient très fort, le cœur battant la chamade. Hikaru tenta de ne pas gémir quand le brun se colla simplement contre lui, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un slip qui -que…

'Il bande.'

Cette simple constatation lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Akira, qui était la raison de l'état intéressant de l'entrejambe d'Hikaru – malgré tous ses efforts, certaines choses ne se contrôlent pas – avait, à n'en pas douter, du désir pour lui.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre, il ne bougèrent tout d'abord pas. Puis Hikaru rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami. Ils étaient à présent si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Même dans le noir, Hikaru se perdit dans les méandres vert sombre du regard d'Akira. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient si proches… mais est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment s'embrasser ? Hikaru Shindo et Akira Toya s'embrassant. Mieux : Shindo et Toya dans le même lit. Si cela s'apprenait, les journaux allaient s'en donner à cœur joie, songea-t-il distraitement. Manquait plus que Yashiro… Hikaru pouffa intérieurement, puis revint à son Akira. Il fallait dire quelque chose…

-Akira ? chuchota-t-il (ils étaient tellement proches que leurs lèvres auraient pu s'effleurer).

-Oui…

-…J-

Une bouche s'était emparée de la sienne. Hikaru répondit doucement, puis avec avidité au baiser de son éternel rival.

Akira s'agrippa à ses épaules, approfondissant le baiser en faufilant une langue mutine entre les lèvres douces du mi-blond, pressant son corps brûlant contre celui d'Hikaru, poussant l'audace jusqu'à faire glisser un genoux entre les jambes de son ami. La respiration qui se fit saccadée à ses côtés lui assura que ce n'était pas un geste maladroit. Il se sentit saisi et à demi basculé par deux bras puissants qui pressèrent ses hanches contre d'autres. Hikaru quitta ses lèvres quelques dixièmes de secondes pour respirer et les reprit comme un fou, embrassant, léchant, suçant, mordillant, commençant presque inconsciemment à frotter son entrejambe contre la cuisse du brun. Akira resserra son étreinte, les bras autour du cou d'Hikaru. Qui lui aurait dit qu'il ferait cela un jour…? Akira aurait arraché la tête de l'opportun pour oser en rire. Il se sentait incroyablement excité et se rendit compte seulement qu'il remuait des hanches en cadence depuis quelques minutes. Des halètements y répondaient au-dessus de lui. Passant ses doigts dans le cou d'Hikaru où il sentit le col râpeux d'un kimono, il décida que son ami était beaucoup trop habillé et, glissant ses mains sous le vêtement, entreprit de l'aider à remédier au problème.

Hikaru frissonna sous la caresse des doigts fins se baladant sur son torse, et se redressa dans un grognement pour se débarrasser de ce pyjama encombrant. Le haut du kimono disparu et leurs poitrines se collèrent langoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Hikaru saisit Akira par les hanches et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, se délectant des débuts de gémissements qui s'échappaient de cette gorge blanche. Les mains du mi-blond descendirent sur les fesses de son compagnon.

-(halètement) Hika- (halètement) –ru…

Hikaru sentit avec bonheur les fines jambes d'Akira s'ouvrir et venir durement entourer sa taille dans un gémissement silencieux. Le brun était tout simplement affolant.

-A-Akira, murmura-t-il dans son cou, tu es affolant.

Un gloussement joyeux lui répondit. Ça, et leurs membres dressés se frottant l'un contre l'autre au travers de leurs vêtements, Hikaru émit un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement guttural et le gémissement. Il se redressa, embarquant son Toya – qui de toute façon s'agrippait à sa taille et à son cou comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage – et envoya joyeusement balader les draps qui leurs tenaient chaud et gênaient leurs mouvements. Agenouillé au milieu du lit, les jambes d'Akira entourant sa taille, des doigts délicats se baladant dans ses cheveux, Hikaru laissa le brun reprendre d'un geste possessif ses lèvres mouillées, excité à en mourir.

Ils allaient se décider à finalement retirer les vêtements rescapés de l'effeuillage quand le téléphone sonna.

Il y eut la même pause dans les cerveaux des deux adolescents. Genre 'Est-ce que le téléphone a vraiment sonné ?' Il s'avéra que oui, et que très fier de son coup, il recommença. Hikaru n'étouffa pas son juron et se précipita sur le combiné qu'il décrocha avec mauvaise humeur.

-Shindo.

-Shindo ?

-_Oui. _Kurata?

-Excuse-moi, fit leur Maître de go pour la compétition, d'un ton aussi désolé que celui que prennent les politiciens pour annoncer une hausse des impôts, j'ai appelé la chambre de Toya Akira et il ne répond pas, je me demandais si tu ne savais pas où il pouvait être à cette heure. Il est parti de ta chambre vers quelle heure ?

-…

Hikaru ne répondit rien. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'esprit sévèrement occupé ailleurs, Akira s'étant levé et collé contre son dos, et entreprenant à présent d'explorer son caleçon. 'Oh-ouh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'. Aussi ne cogita-t-il rien, mais absolument rien de ce que lui raconta Kurata. Seul un mot parvint jusqu'à son cerveau décalé.

-Akira ?

-Toya, oui, répondit le gros bonhomme à l'autre bout du fil. Ses parents sont rentrés de Chine il y a une heure, ils voulaient prendre connaissance de la partie de leur fils et m'ont appelé. J'ai dit à Toya Koyo qu'Akira avait gagné et il voudrait juste dire deux mots de félicitations à son fils, et comme ça ne répond pas à la chambre de Toya, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

Les doigts graciles se baladaient de manière absolument délicieuse dans le caleçon d'Hikaru qui, le souffle rauque et les jambes légèrement écartées, n'en menait pas large.

-Mmh… il est tard monsieur, rappelez demain.

Clac.

Hikaru décida de savourer la caresse brûlante de la main d'Akira, le corps arqué contre celui du brun. Brun qui avait sans doute une autre idée en tête car la main s'éclipsa soudainement, laissant un cruel sentiment d'injustice au pauvre petit cerveau d'Hikaru déjà bien perturbé. Il se retourna pour voir Akira entreprendre avec des gestes fébriles de lui retirer son bas de pyjama. Quand ce fut fait et que le brun se fut redressé, il le vit hésiter – et il ne pouvait le dire mais il était sûr qu'il _rougissait _– 'Miam' – à s'attaquer au caleçon. Reprenant bien fort sa respiration, il retira le vêtement lui-même. Il redressa ensuite la tête pour observer Akira, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le sexe vibrant de son camarade, déglutir et baisser le regard sur la propre bosse de son slip et finalement se résoudre à retirer le tissu blanc avec des gestes maladroits. Il se retrouvèrent donc debout, nus ; mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse se sentir gêné le garçon aux mèches blondes saisit l'autre par la taille et le porta-traîna jusqu'au lit.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient finalement l'un en face de l'autre, tendus à en imploser – ce qui menaçait à chaque effleurement – Hikaru à genoux, un peu en hauteur par rapport à Akira, à demi allongé. 'Hmm'. La situation se précisait, songea l'ancien squat de Saï.

-Akira, dit-il en s'approchant, je… je n'ai jamais fait ça alors…

Mais le brun semblait lui, savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire car après un rapide baiser à Hikaru, il se retourna tremblant, présentant sa croupe bien ferme au regard du mi-blond qui se sentit rougir furieusement.

-Hm…eh…

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches d'Akira et s'approcha. Au contact de son sexe contre les fesses du fils du Meijin il sentit celui-ci se raidir brusquement.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sembla s'affoler le garçon à quatre pattes.

-Quoi ? fit Hikaru paniqué.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire ?

-Non, souffla Akira en se redressant.

Voyant l'air angoissé d'Hikaru, il se redressa complètement et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa et caressa son visage jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent aux mèches blondes fasse mine de se calmer, là Akira le lâcha lui demanda dans un souffla rauque de le regarder faire.

Hikaru se calma sous les embrassades de son compagnon, qui finit par s'écarter en lui intimant de le regarder – mais pensait-il vraiment qu'il aurait fait autre chose que le dévorer des yeux ? Le brun commença à caresser doucement son propre membre et Hikaru le vit effaré, diriger doucement l'un de ses doigts vers…

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Hikaru se mordit les lèvres, revenant complètement à l'action après cette brève angoisse. Le corps fin à la peau clair d'Akira subissait encore et encore l'intrusion de ce doigt scrutateur, scène délicieuse. Le brun savait ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr Hikaru n'était pas totalement idiot, merci pour lui, et saisit rapidement l'intérêt de ce petit jeu ; mais en cet instant, une jalousie et une curiosité maladives s'emparèrent de lui : Akira n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Reléguant bien vite cette idée dans un coin reculé de son cerveau embrumé, le mi-blond s'approcha de sa victime – ravie, la victime – et quand celle-ci retira le doigt, en glissa deux des siens en lieu et place, arrachant un gémissement délectable à Akira.

Quand il vit qu'Akira gémissait à chaque mouvement de ses doigts, quand il se sentit lui-même incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Hikaru les retira et se positionna derrière le brun, qui, la respiration haletante, s'immobilisa complètement. Un long gémissement brisa le silence de l'obscurité. Le mi-blond attendit quelques secondes pour s'enfoncer entièrement mais quand Akira commença à bouger lui même, venant à sa rencontre, il n'y tint plus et se pressa contre le brun, s'émerveillant comme un damné de la chaleur du corps autour de lui, et entama un va-et-vient dans la chair claire. Le manque d'expérience d'Hikaru était nettement compensé par son enthousiasme, et les outrageux coups de reins qu'il donnait n'avaient rien de timide. Akira les entendit vaguement haleter comme des fous à chaque mouvement de bassin, ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap, et il gémit sans retenue quand Hikaru atteint un point particulièrement sensible dans sa danse.

-Oh oui…

Qui venait de dire ça ? L'un et l'autre auraient été bien en peine d'en juger, perdus dans les sommets de plaisir que leur petite séance de sport leur conférait. Akira écarta d'avantage les cuisses, rejeta la tête en arrière, et les coups de reins s'accélérèrent. Hikaru n'en pouvait plus. Il embrassa en tremblant la nuque chaude du garçon contre lui, les mèches brunes de son partenaire coulant dans son cou dans une agréable caresse. La main du mi-blond quitta la hanche d'Akira pour glisser sur son ventre et descendre, descendre encore…

-Oooooohhhmm…

Rendu fou par ce dernier gémissement, Hikaru se libéra le premier, aussitôt suivit d'Akira dont il sentit le jet chaud venir secouer sa main.

-Hmm…

-Hmm…

Il s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, épuisés.

Au bout de quelques minutes Akira, écrasé entre le matelas et le corps en sueur de son compagnon, tendit le bras et alluma la petite lumière. Hikaru, qui se serait bien endormi, rouvrit lentement les paupières et enfoui son nez dans le cou du brun.

-Nhméteinlamumièresiteplé…

-Naon, répondit Akira en riant – et Hikaru se demanda comment il avait encore la force de rire.

-…teins la lumièèreuh…

-Na-an.

'Quel chieur.'

-Hm…Akira ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à ton père ?

-…(froncement de sourcils)

Hikaru se dégagea et roula sur le côté – donc se prit le mur. Puis il se tourna pour faire face au visage intrigué de son… de son… de son Akira. Qui était très beau. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue du brun et replaça machinalement une mèche sombre derrière son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à mon père ?

-Oh euh… ben, il a appelé tout à l'heure, il voulait savoir où tu étais.

-…(regard septique)

-…(Hikaru qui essaie de se souvenir de la conversation téléphonique avec un peu plus de précision – se souvient d'une certaine main dans un certain caleçon – gloussements)

-…(regard plus que septique)

-Tout à l'heure, Kurata a appelé. Il me disait que ton père était rentré de Chine…

Hikaru se creusa vraiment les méninges pour tenter de retrouver la suite.

-Il était rentré de Chine et il voulait te féliciter pour ta victoire. Et comme dans ta chambre ça ne répondait pas, Kurata a appelé chez moi. Pour savoir où tu étais. Donc, je réitère, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à ton père ?

-…On pourrait lui dire qu'on a été bloqués ici.

En réalité ils ne connaissaient toujours pas le pourquoi du comment du cliquetis qui les avait enfermés dans la chambre, mais Hikaru ne songeait pas vraiment à ça quand il évoquait les explications au Meijin. Le souci pour lui, c'était de savoir comment le père d'Akira réagirait si… voilà quoi. Akira comptait-il lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? En omettant les détails, s'entend !

-Hikaru, appela le brun avec l'air de celui qui se rendort (il se lova contre la poitrine de son ami, entrecroisant leurs jambes), on pensera à ça demain.

Hikaru se sentit bizarrement bien.

On éteignit la lumière.

/  
/  
/

Quand il entrouvrit les yeux, Hikaru ne trouva que le creux qu'avait laissé la place d'Akira à ses côtés. La lumière du petit matin filtrait au travers des rideaux et il fut subitement prit de panique à l'idée d'être en retard pour sa partie, aussi bondit-il sur ses pieds et chercha des yeux l'horloge à cristaux. 6 : 45. Ouffffffffffffffffffff… il retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en constatant qu'Akira était parti sans l'attendre, sans lui dire bonjour ou au revoir ou rien, sans même faire de bruit pour le réveiller. Minute. Akira, parti ? D'un air suspicieux, Hikaru se leva et s'approcha de la porte maudite – ou bénie, au vu des derniers évènements. Il tourna la poignée et…

…la porte s'ouvrit. Sur un couloir bourdonnant d'agitation, dont tous les occupants se tournèrent soudainement d'un air effaré vers Shindo, à poil devant sa porte. Hikaru se sentit rougir furieusement et referma prestement la porte sous les rires et les cris en coréen. Son visage avait en cet instant beaucoup de caractéristiques de la marmite bouillonnante. Décidant que puisqu'il était levé, autant se préparer et prendre un petit déjeuner solide, il entreprit d'aller se noyer sous la douche avant d'enfiler son costume.

/  
/  
/

Lavé, habillé, coiffé, nourri, Hikaru se présenta à la réception.

-Bonjour.

-xxxxx xx, xxxx ?

-Ah. Vous ne parlez pas japonais.

-xx xxx x.

-Is there anybody here who speaks Japanese ? Yes_, Japanese. _I am Hikaru SHINDO, I take part in the Hokuto tournament.

-xxx xxxxxxx? xx, xxxx Shindo xxx xxxxx ? xxx. Wait, please.

Se frottant les yeux d'un air désespéré, Hikaru attendit qu'on lui envoie un interprète, merci bien. Un jeune coréen boutonneux vint bientôt prêter main forte à la standardiste.

-Bonjour, vous parlez japonais ? s'illumina le jeune pro, plein d'espoir.

-xxx xxx x xxxxxxxxx xxxx, xxxx xx.

-xxxxxx xxx.

-Super.

Une ou deux éternités plus tard, un homme en costume, avec un badge et des lunettes – Hikaru sentit l'espoir renaître – les gens avec des badges et des lunettes ont de grandes chances de parler japonais… en tout cas lui avait l'air d'une personne qui sait parler japonais – s'approcha d'Hikaru et lui demanda avec un accent à couper au couteau et d'un ton à la Severus Snape (genre pas super engageant, surtout à cette heure du matin) :

-Que désirez-vous jeune homme ? Le personnel de l'hôtel est très occupé ces jours-ci, vous dérangez la standardiste.

Hikaru sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer. La raison d'être d'une standardiste c'est bien d'être dérangée non ?

-Je suis Hikaru Shindo, 1 dan, je participe à la coupe Hokuto en tant que représentant du Japon, monsieur, fit-il d'une voix sèche.

L'autre avait l'air de n'en avoir rien, mais alors rien à péter.

-Je voulais signaler à l'hôtel que je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans ma chambre hier, vers vingt-deux heures, continua l'adolescent avec mauvaise humeur. Qui serait susceptible d'avoir la clé des chambres, selon vous ?

-Un jeune homme est déjà passé tout à l'heure à propos de ce problème, répondit le type en costard avec un tic agacé. Il se trouve que c'est une erreur d'un membre de notre personnel (la standardiste se recroquevilla, elle avait l'air traumatisée par l'entrevue avec l'autre 'jeune homme' qu'Hikaru supposa être Akira. Akira pouvait être très intimidant quand il décidait d'être agressif. Hikaru ricana), erreur qui ne se reproduira pas. L'une des chambres de l'équipe japonaise a été confondue avec une chambre non-louée et a donc été verouillée lors de la dernière ronde du personnel. Veuillez excusez cette bévue, _monsieur Shindo._

Sur ce, le badgé-lunetté se retira, après s'être sèchement incliné.

'Plus aimable, tu meurs'

-Tiens, Shindo.

-Bonj…

'OUAAARG!'

-…jour Maître Toya, s'inclina respectueusement Hikaru.

-J'ai pris ma retraite, tu n'a plus besoin de m'appeler Maître.

'Ah oui, c'est vrai' se souvint douloureusement le jeune homme, pour être en partie responsable de la retraite de professionnel du plus grand joueur du monde.

-Excusez-moi, c'est que je vous vois toujours comme le Meijin. Vous êtes un joueur d'exception. Je suis content que vous participiez toujours aux tournois.

-Oui…fit rêveusement le père d'Akira. Je me prépare pour une certaine partie…

Hikaru releva vers lui un regard de compassion. Koyo Toya ne savait pas encore qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer contre Saï…

-Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton adversaire ? Vos parties ne devraient plus tarder à commencer, et si tu veux éviter les journalistes…

A vrai dire, en temps normal, Hikaru aurait adoré s'étaler devant les micros et les appareils photos, mais ce matin, entre sa nuit avec Akira – 'Hmmm…' –, son éprouvant entretient avec le personnel de l'hôtel et juste à l'instant, sa rencontre avec le père d'Akira – accessoirement le plus grand joueur universellement reconnu –, le jeune pro ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour répondre à une trentaine de questions stupides à la seconde ni pour se faire aveugler par les flashs. Aussi suivit-il le conseil de Koyo Toya, et se dirigea vers la salle où auraient lieu les parties Chine-Japon.

/  
/  
/

Akira était déjà là, debout dans son costume, à attendre comme Yashiro et l'équipe chinoise que les familles ou les curieux quittent les lieux et laissent place au Go. Un responsable fit finalement fuir les parasites et intima aux joueurs de s'installer devant leurs goban. Hikaru observa son adversaire prendre place avant de s'agenouiller lui-même en face, puis jeta un œil à Akira – comment ça il ne pouvait rester deux minutes sans le regarder ? – et constata que le jeune homme brun, future Etoile du Go, avait semblait-il, des difficultés à s'asseoir. Hikaru dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour le pas sourire bêtement à la vision d'un Akira rosissant s'installer très précautionneusement sur ses coussinets, le postérieur apparemment très sensible.

°Maman j'ai mal au… Et cet abruti qui se marre, j'en suis sûr…°

#Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ce matin ?#

°Pourquoi quoi ?°

#Pourquoi tu as fui comme un lâche, hm ?#

°J'ai pas du tout fui ! Je… je suis parti, ok ? Je me suis levé, sans faire de bruit, je me suis habillé, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller et je suis parti sans f… Bon d'accord, j'ai fui.°

#C'est naze comme attitude. Maintenant il va croire que tu t'en fous de lui. Ou que tu as quelqu'un d'autre.#

°C'est un peu vrai…°

#Ah ? Tu t'en fous de Shindo ? Essaie de tenir cinq minutes sans penser à lui, pour voir ?#

° Quand je disais 'c'est un peu vrai', je pensais au fait que j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre.°

#N'empêche que tu es salement accro à Shindo. Quand à Ogota… tu n'es que son jouet, tu en es conscient j'espère… ?#

L'adversaire d'Akira remua de l'autre côté du goban et cela fit prendre conscience au représentant du Japon qu'il méditait sur un coup très simple depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il ferait bien de remettre ses problèmes personnels à plus tard s'il ne voulait pas perdre la partie.

°Je suis son jouet, et peut-être que ça me convient comme ça. Maintenant fous-moi la paix.°

#…#

°…Tu te tais enfin ? C'est extra ! depuis le temps, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de t'envoyer bouler…°

#Hikaru te manquerait. Ogota, pas sûr.#

°Rhââââ…jamais tu ne lâches l'affaire, sérieux ? Et franchement, Ogota me manquerait aussi.°

#Oui, mais c'est pas pareil…#

°Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire à la fin ?°

#Regarde-le. Regarde Hikaru.#

Sincèrement de très mauvais poil, Akira observa son ami. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était très satisfait du coup qu'il venait de jouer. Puis, il avait ce petit froncement de sourcil caractéristique d'une séance de lecture poussée. Toya junior nota distraitement qu'Hikaru avait dû se coiffer en quatrième vitesse ce matin car ses mèches blondes paraissaient encore plus désordonnées qu'à l'accoutumée et devaient gêner son regard qu'il imagina aisément clair, plongé au loin, derrière le quadrillage du goban, dans l'interprétation des lignes. Il avait également de grosses cernes, vestige de leur nuit…agitée. Et ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un demi-sourire lui donnait un air diablement sexy, mignon, à dévorer de toute urgen–

#-tu es sérieusement accro#

°Je suis sérieusement accro°, convint le brun en ayant l'air d'accepter par ces mots de supporter tous les ennuis du pire des mafieux.

#…eeeeet ?#

°Je…°

#…(espère-espère)…#

°…Je suis amoureux.°

#Bravo. Tu sais que tu es lent ? Ça fait une bonne heure que je te le dis dans toutes les langues.#

°Y en a qui mettent toute une vie à comprendre°, songea rêveusement Akira, se sentant bêtement heureux. °Att… UNE BONNE HEURE ?°

Akira se remit en devoir de laminer les territoires de son adversaire. En une heure, il n'avait joué que trois coups et le capitaine Chinois était en train de se dire que le fameux Akira Toya ne valait pas le foin qu'on en faisait, quand il commença à voir mourir les uns après les autres ses points vitaux.

-J'abandonne, souffla le capitaine Chinois d'un air détruit.

Et malgré la barrière du langage, quiconque aurait assisté à cet abandon en aurait compris le sens. Le Chinois n'avait aucune chance. Aucune.

/  
/  
/

-Waow Akira, ton adversaire a abandonné _avant_ le déjeuner ! Je veux voir ta partie, s'il-te-plaît-s'il-te-plaît-s-il-te…

-Je vais te la montrer, répondit le fils de l'ex-Meijin en levant les yeux aux ciel, trahis cependant par son doux sourire. Mh, on s'installe dans un coin tranquille ?

Hikaru suivit le brun jusqu'à l'une des innombrables tables de la cafétéria, un endroit isolé entre une plante d'intérieur et le mur finement décoré. On ne risquait pas d'oublier qu'on était dans un hôtel chic.

-…Akira ce coup c'est…

-Saï. J'ai joué ce coup en pensant à la partie que mon père avait joué contre Saï sur Internet, ajouta le jeune homme brun après une pause. Et en pensant à toi. Tu as un style… très particulier… Parfois, je sais que c'est n'importe quoi mais ton go me rappelle tellement celui de ce Saï… pourtant, ton style est différent. C'est un mélange, c'est le tien. Et je ne sais pas si ça m'a beaucoup influencé mais j'ai joué cette partie en m'imaginant être toi, et jouer contre Saï. C'était du pur délire, rit-il finalement, j'étais dans un état second.

Hikaru ne dit rien. Puis il se releva doucement et se pencha au-dessus du goban.

-Tu as joué en pensant à moi ? souffla-t-il d'un ton taquin.

-Oui.

Le 'oui' était si solennel qu'il répondait sans doute à beaucoup d'autres questions que celle-ci. Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, chastement, paupières closes. Et ce fut dans cette position que les trouva Toya Meijin, ou ex-Meijin, venu féliciter son fils et par la même occasion quémander une nouvelle partie contre Saï à Shindo.

-Père ! s'exclama Akira en se retournant prestement pour faire face à Koyo Toya.

Hikaru déglutit, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches blondes – et cela l'arrangeait bien. Akira quant à lui n'en menait vraiment pas large et serait mort de honte si la réaction de son père était négative. Un spectateur extérieur aurait observé avec intérêt le visage du grand Koyo Toya afficher le plus complet ahurissement – ce qui était relativement rare – avant de revenir à une expression à peu près neutre. Pas négative, neutre. Les rouages du cerveau de son fils, tournant à toute vitesse, équilibrèrent rapidement les charges de l'équation et parvinrent en accord avec les paroles d'Akira à la conclusion – bonne ou mauvaise – que l'ex-Meijin était en cet instant prêt à accepter ce qu'ils lui diraient.

-Père, Hikaru et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble.

Boum.

Koyo Toya s'était évanoui.

-Tu y as peut-être été un peu fort! s'écria le mi-blond. Taré !

-Père ! se précipita Akira.

-Mabouls.

-Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose ! Parce que je te rappelles que _toi _tu ne disais rien ! cracha le brun en se redressant.

-C'est _TON _père !

-ETANT DONNE QU'ON SORT ENSEMBLE TU POURRAIS TE MONTRER UN TANTINET CONCERNE !

-IL FALLAIT QUE JE LUI SAUTE AU COU ET QUE JE LUI SERVE DU _BEAU-PAPA_ SANS DOUTE ?

-TU ME POMPE !

-Muihihihihihih…ppfffff…MWAHAHAHAHAH !

Les deux garçons s'interrompirent pour jeter un regard inquiet à l'ex-Meijin qui se roulait par terre et riait comme un dément.

-Il…Il va bien tu crois ? finit par dire Hikaru.

-Heu ma foi… (c'était bien la première fois que le brun voyait son inébranlable paternel dans cet état)…c'est les nerfs, je crois.

-Ah. Ça se soigne pas, ça.

-Non.

Laissant Toya senior à sa crise de rire, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

-Hikaru ?

-Hm, quoi ?

-Tu viens étudier une partie dans ma chambre ce soir ?

/  
/  
/

-Hikaru ?

-Hnnn ?

-J'ai plein d'idées pour ce soir...

/  
/  
/

-Par exemple…

**FIN.**

°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sont-y pas choupinous! Hem... ¤Relit le lemon ... O.o ... se cache derrière son nounours.¤ C'est mon premier lemon "n.n


End file.
